


Love like ours

by Zayn_Vampaboo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayn_Vampaboo/pseuds/Zayn_Vampaboo
Summary: A rp by my friend Twink and I 💙🏳️🌈A slice of life which is mostly them living their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Slow and lazy afternoons were always a great way to spend time with Tweek. Especially during this time of year. Christmas lights hung up around the house, the tree bringing relaxing fresh pine into the home mixing with the smell of gingerbread that his mother and (future) mother in law were baking. Their dad's and Craig's little sister out shoveling snow and building snowmen before dinner. Everything seemed to be going really well. 

Craig sighed as he looked up at the stars on his ceiling that lost their glow years ago, his ugly sweater Mrs. Tweak made for him to match her son's kept him warm along with the blankets, his cute blond boyfriend wrapped in his arms while their fur child lay on Tweek's chest for love and attention. Craig felt so calm and relaxed like this, there was no pressure on him to do anything and things were just quiet, with the exception of Red Racer playing in the background. The boy placed a kiss on Tweek's hair absentmindedly running his finger tips up and down his boyfriend's arm, "Want to open a Christmas present early?" He asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"Mmmnh?" Tweek hummed, his focus breaking from the (rare) lull of watching Pig Bizkits disappear in the sawmill of Stripe's chubby cheeks. He smiled at Craig, shifting in his ugly sweater to look up at him and grinning. "Oooh, mom says it's bad luck to open presents eaarrrly..." He had half a nap in his eyes that belied the little smirk on his face. He leaned up to nuzzle the tip of his nose. "YeahIwannaopenapresent~" He whispered, not a quarter of an inch from the other's lips. 

"It's not bad luck." His normal blank stare turned soft as a small smile tugged his lips. He leaned in the rest of the way to give a quick peck before pulling away to get a little Galaxy themed wrapped box out of his little night stand. Making sure not to knock their hot cocoa over he shut the tiny drawer and handed it to Tweek, "Merry Christmas, babe." Now that his voice was a bit deeper the nasally sound was not so prominent in his voice.

His eyes widened and he let out an adorable sound before reaching for the box. He held it for a minute, but before anything he nuzzled him and gave him a sweet, slow kiss. “Thanks, Craig~” He grinned and started to open the box, trying to be careful with the paper, but his hand shook slightly with the effort.

Under the wrapping paper, and how you knew he wrapped it himself, was a black necklace box which had a silver coffee cup shaped locket with Craig and Stripe's pictures in it. 

He watched as he opened it taking their child in his own hands to hold him and keep him warm.

Tweek gasped, eyes wide, already glassy with tears. “CRAIG...!” He reaped, almost accusatory for making him so emotional. “Oh, Craig, it’s BEAUTIFUL ~” He bit his lip, immediately trying to put it on, fiddling with the clasp, clumsy fingers just missing it each time.

Setting Stripe on the bed he helped Tweek, "I'm glad you like it." He said as he finally got it on to his jittery boyfriend. Once it was on he kissed his neck, not being weird but just to show affection.

He gave a jittery hum as he felt the click of the locket, and his love’s lips on his neck, rolling his head and sitting back on Craig, relaxing and getting comfortable. He undid one of his front buttons and took out his phone to see with the camera what it looked like on him, and get a glimpse of them together, which he never really got tired of. “Craig...” he murmured, again trying not to cry as he looked at a perfect family portrait.

Another kiss was placed on Tweek's cheek, "You okay, babe?" He asked resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blue eyes staring at the picture knowing it meant a lot to Tweek.

Tweek nodded. “Yeah...I’m ok...” he turned to look up at him and couldn’t resist kissing him deeply, without an ounce of his usual lust.

He smiled gently into the kiss, cupping Tweek's cheek as he returned it. When Stripe moved around Craig pulled away and sighed, "Let me put him back in his cage for now." He picked up the guinea pig and got off the bed to go get the little guy settled in.

Tweek waited for Craig to put Stripe in his little home, not minding the smell of cedar and vegetables that was now so familiar in the Tucker house. He shifted his pose on the bed, sitting up and trying not to fidget in anticipation, even though a finger tapped.

Craig came back to the bed to his boyfriend pulling him to his lap kissing his cheek, "You okay honey?" He asked playing with his hair.

Tweek cuddled up to him immediately, getting comfortable the minute he could put his arms around him. "I am now~" He nuzzled into Craig's neck, in that cozy spot that only Tweek was allowed.

He tilted his head just enough to let Tweek get comfortable as he slid his cold hands up his shirt to trace little star shapes on his skin. "Good. No idea how much longer we have but it doesn't matter." He said softly.

"We have time," He whispered, shivering in kind of a jittery giggle for him, nuzzling his nose, wanting nothing more than the cuddles he could only get from Craig. "Your hands're FREEZING," he hissed playfully.

He smiled running his hands up just being mean, "Are they?" He asked with a slight playful tone.

He took in a fluttering gasp, playfully smacking Craig's forearm. "YEE-E-E-E-S, now Staaaaahp you're gonna freeze my nipples!" He kicked his feet.

"Freeze your nipples? What a weird request." He knew he didn't say that but he was having fun. He moved his hand to Tweek's chest pressing two of his cold fingers to one of his nipples.

He gasped, letting out a half scream. "AAAAAGH! NO! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?" He struggled, but to no avail, completely at Craig's mercy. "OHMYGODCRAIGIT'SSOCOOOOLD~" He was half shrieking, half laughing.

He snorted trying to withhold a laugh moving his hand away "They aren't that cold."

"Yes they ARE you DICK!" He pressed his chest up to Craig's, reaching under the blue shirt with his own cold hands, tickling him aggressively, in revenge.

Craig wiggled biting his lip so he could keep quiet as he tried to get away.

"OH NO. You're not getting off THAT easy~" He chased him relentlessly with his arms; that boy wasn't leaving him THIS time. As he tried to sneak off Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig's sides, keeping him in place.

Craig snorted shaking as he silently laughed, of course he wrestled with him flipping them so he could pin the twink under him, "Now who's being a dick?" He said.

"OOF!" He grunted, chuckling. "Hey, you EARNED that~" He chuckled, starting to struggle under Craig, leaning up to growl at him playfully.

He smirked stealing a kiss as he tickled Tweek's sides. Tweek giggled into it, melting for him. “Mph...Craig...” He tugged his collar to try and steal him back.

He held himself up with his elbows so he didn't crush Tweek as he kissed him once more only breaking the kiss to brush his nose against the others. "Tweek.." he murmured softly.

“Yes...” He moaned, breathily, the word both a question and an answer, nuzzling his nose lovingly and kissing him again, savoring him for a long moment before reluctantly letting him go, looking up at him with pretty, misty eyes.

His lips parted slightly as if he were about to speak to enhance their moment, but of course nothing lasts forever. Tricia kicked open the door with her muddy and snow covered rain boots cackling at the top of her lungs as she flung a snow ball at the two love birds "YEET!" she yelled. 

Craig yelped moving off of Tweek but still staying practically between his legs as the snow fell off of him and on to Tweek. "RUBY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

“JESUS MARY FUCKING CHRIST THATS COLD!!!” Tweek shrieked, flailing and letting go of Craig to desperately wipe the melting snow from his top.

"Mom said dinner's ready." The red head girl shrugged before flipping off her brother and heading back. 

Craig groaned loudly in annoyance as he got off the bed to go get dry shirts for him and Tweek, "Here.." he said handing him a blue long sleeve shirt as he just grabbed a muscle shirt.

Tweek got up and pretty much threw his shirt off onto Craig’s floor, grabbing the new one and then watching his boyfriend. He put it down, creeping up behind him and pressing his front to Craig’s back, reaching around and letting his nails trace temptingly down Craig’s chest and Over his nipples. “I’m not really that hungry...” It was worth a shot, he mused, laying his head on Craig’s shoulder dreamily.

Craig smirked as he fought back a blush, "Is that so?" He asked taking Tweek's hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss his fingers, "Well, we do have to make an appearance or they'll send in more snowballs.." he turned to face Tweek, sliding one of his hands down his back to rest just above his butt, "When they go back out we can stay in..?"

Tweek gave a little whimper and a cute pout, shimmying his hips in Craig’s hands, but sighed. “Alright, alright, I guess I’ll come out...” He likes pretending he had a choice in the matter.

He kissed his pout letting his hand slid down to his butt, "Come on baby." He playfully squeezing before moving away.

“Ok,” he said softly, reluctantly putting in the shirt, slowly so Craig could look if he wanted a look.

Craig eyed him, trailing his fingers across his hips before moving his hands up to cup Tweek's cheeks, "You look good in my shirt."

He smiled, filling Craig’s hands. “Guess it’s my shirt now~” He giggles. “Until you rip it off me~” Now He was just being a tease, a game he liked to play.

He gently pushed Tweek's face away in a joking manner making sure not to hurt him. "Come on." He laughed quietly taking his hand and leading him down to their families. These weird family dinners were just something the two families did ever since they became South Parks Gay It couple. Like there weren't gays in South Park before. Mr slave, president Garrison, Big Gay Al, fucking Satan?! No no Tweek and Craig were the gay couple South Park needed apparently. Used to Craig would bitch about things like this but Tweek made things better, through their ups and downs he was constant which made Craig really fall so these silly family get togethers weren't so bad. 

Mrs Tucker and Mrs Tweak were talking about their up coming Christmas carols group that the moms of the town put together as a way of doing something, Tricia was at the table texting her friends while their dads talked about getting a team together for football, Fathers vs Sons or something stupid. Yup this is just a really progressive redneck family.

Tweek’s manner changed; the minute they got down there and he saw their parents, he tensed tangibly in Craig’s hand. He stopped on the stairs, but before he could turn tail he heard it. “THERE’s my gay son!”   
“UUURGH...” Tweek grunted through his back teeth, nails of his free hand digging into his palm as his father made everyone in the room notice him. He HATED this, it was like being on stage for a show he’d only rehearsed for once.

Craig rubbed his thumb against Tweek's hand letting him know he was okay, "Hi Mr Tweak." He greeted as he pulled Tweek close as he lead him to the table.

Tweek didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. His only goal was to keep his face out of his mashed potatoes this time. Everyone gathered around the table and started to talk about the upcoming holidays and their plans. They all planned to all get together for Christmas since the boys connected them. Craig just watched everyone get along as he hid his hand under the table on Tweek's thigh mostly to keep himself calm. "Do you two have plans for Christmas?" Mr Tucker asked the boys to which Craig just sighed not wanting to actually answer.

Before Tweak could think of a response, his Dad came to his “rescue”. “Oh, I’m sure they do! I saw Tweek hanging mistletoe outside his bedroom door just this morning!” He gave Craig’s dad a wink and a thumbs up, which Tweek didn’t see because he was staring intently down at his plate, shivering and muttering to himself, blushing red. His knees looked bound together and his nails dug into Craig’s hand as he held it for dear life.

Craig's blank expressionless exterior almost broke with a blush, he fought it with a cough "Shouldn't you guys be shopping?" He said even though they just sat down, "You know since Black Friday is over and every where isn't as insane?" 

Ruby gasped slamming down her phone, "I still have to get Firkle something!" She said which took the attention off of the boys, "He's the last on my list! We got to gooooo!!!!!" Craig let out a breath of relief thankful for his sister at the moment.

Tweek sat and prayed they would listen to him and not say anything, and he had to look at Craig, whispering, “My Dad isn’t winking, is he?”

"He did." He whispered back, "Tweek and I can clean up while you go shopping." He offered.

“AUUUuuughhgoddd” he groaned, trying not to growl with the embarrassment. “Yepwe’recleaningCLEANING GOODBYE!!!” Tweek took his near full plate to the kitchen, hungry but too nervous to eat now.

Craig took his plate as well as everyone murmured deciding to get ready to go out to go Christmas shopping. 

After setting his plate down on the counter he sighed pinching his nose, "Holy fuck.."

“I’m SO SORRY Craig they ALWAYS DO THIS and I HATE IT SO MUCH...!” He was shaking and close to tears, wishing Craig didn’t have to see this part of his life.

He reached out to grab Tweek and pull him into a hug, placing his chin on top of his head. "Shhh..I know they suck but it's okay, we should be used to this by now.." he chuckled softly as he held his boyfriend close.

“I know...I know but I hate them, they NEVER help me, they ALWAYS embarrass me, I just want OUT and I can’t get away...” He clung to Craig, gasping quietly through an anxiety attack threatening to grow. “They’re going to gaslight me forever until I die,” he whimpered.

He gently tugged Tweek's hair to get him to look up at him, "Then we can start looking for our own place." He said trying to relax him without forcing him to relax, "I mean it may be after we graduate but we can start looking?"

“I really just need new parents,” he whispered, a little more grounded with Craig’s hand in his hair.

"I don't think that's possible at this moment." He lightly scratched Tweek's hair as he kissed his forehead, "Youll have to settle just for us leaving."

“I’ll settle for us leaving...this room.” He nuzzled Craig, trying to give him the hint.

Craig smirked lacing their fingers together, "upstairs.." he murmured his tone changing as he let go of his hair.

Tweek’s face, ruddy with his blush, cracked in a big grin, a glimmer in his eye. He knew that tone, and his grip on Craig’s hand tightened as he had to work to let Craig lead and not bolt up past him. Craig waited until the click of the front door was heard before leading Tweek back to his room. When they got to his door he pulled Tweek close to kiss him. “Mmm!” Tweek shuddered, melting quickly into the other’s lips, rapidly and almost painfully aroused, pressing up against his boyfriend to warn him. He pushed him into the room not breaking the kiss until he pushed him on the bed. He groaned, letting himself fall back on the bed, utterly at Craig’s mercy. His eyes were already fogged with dreams of lust and he reached up to squeeze his legs around Craig’s sides, to draw him closer. He would freeze without Craig’s body heat, he just knew it. He smiled softly pulling off his own shirt to give Tweek something to look at. Tossing his shirt to Stripe's cage to cover his innocent eyes. He leaned down to kiss Tweek pressing his hips to the other's. “Oooh ~” He let out a breathy moan, kissing Craig’s chest before ripping off his own shirt and throwing it unceremoniously behind him, with no mind to its landing. He groaned as Craig teased him, making it more difficult to get any bit prepared, and he reached down and struggled to undo Craig’s pants. He pulled away to make it easier to get his pants undone, though he of course dipped his fingers into Tweek's pants grinding his bulge against his boyfriend's. He hissed through his teeth, fighting a shudder as he finished getting both sets of pants undone, not bothering to roll the off and opening his legs needily as Craig touched him. “You’re preying on me,” he whispered, knowing this but not caring. 

He grabbed Tweek's throat gently, his blue eyes glistened with lust, his thumb moved across his Adam's apple "Take them off.." he said moving away to grab a bottle from the nightstand. Tweek became perfectly docile when Craig’s hand wrapped around his throat and he sighed as he was given a command. As soon as Craig moves away he kicked his pants off, grunting as they took a minute to wiggle off his ankles. Snorting at Tweek's underwear he got on his knees in front of him kissing them before lightly dragging his teeth against his bulge. "How much do you want me?" He purred kissing up Tweek's hips.

Tweek had been wearing ladies underwear since he was twelve, insisting that it was the only underwear the gnomes wouldn’t steal, but there was no question he was used to them by now. “Craig I don’t want you I NEED you,” He rasped, starting to pant softly, feeling himself twitch and strain close to Craig’s mouth, seeming to live off his warm breath. He rolled his hips tantalizingly for the other, wanting to show Craig all that was his, should he desire it. He tugged off Tweek's panties as he licked his lips, trailing kisses along his inner thighs, leaving marks up to where his thigh and hip met. “Ooogh Craig...!” He whimpered, flushed and needy, thighs quivering as Craig’s lips touched them. He was already hard, and his toes curled with anticipation. He couldn’t help reaching down and running his fingers through Craig’s thick black hair. He pulled away to make sure he poured a good amount of lube on his fingers to make sure he didn't hurt Tweek too much. His tongue traced the length of Tweek's cock as he made him put one of his legs on his shoulders so he had better access, his lips wrapped around the other's tip as he pushed two of his fingers into him. Tweek let out a guttural cry, pushing forward into Craig’s fingers and relaxing his tight ring around him. His knee squeezed over his shoulder as he tensed for another moment, letting out a soft moan as he relaxed again. “UuughCraiglikethat...fuh...” He panted, shivering violently as Craig stimulated him from both ends. His tongue traced his tip, flicking across it as he slowly took more of him into his mouth. He moaned at his taste, sucking in his cheeks to make things better. His fingers curled in him with each push, twisting in him to ready him for a third. He started to writhe on him, unable to help the way he curled up, gasping and reaching up to grab at his hair and demand of him further. He let out a groan as he pressed just a little further into his mouth, bracing for the third finger he knew would come, shifting his thighs to get more comfortable around Craig’s head and shoulder. With his free hand he pressed his thumb on the hickey he left rather roughly, making sure he left the mark as he pushed a third into him. Craig swallowed when he felt Tweek hit the back of his throat. His head bobbed as he used his tongue to rub against his vein, his own pants becoming uncomfortable. Tweek gasped, a yelp rolling out of him as Craig bruised him and stretched him and sucked him. He arched back onto the bed, tossing his head, the other snared in his legs without hope of escape. He had to bite his lip, whimpering as he tried not to come right then in Craig’s mouth. He pulled his head back with a noisy wet pop. Quickly he pressed a heated kiss to Tweek's lips, muffling his sounds as he tried one handedly to remove his own pants while he bit Tweek's lip. Tweek let out a startled noise at the pop, jarred rudely from his pleasure. He whined bitterly into Craig’s mouth, putting his legs at Craig’s hips and helping kick off his pants, grumbling as his lip was bitten, “You shoulda gotten rid of those...” 

"Oh shush." He couldn't help but smile against Tweek's lips, once his pants and boxers were off his cock twitched from the temperature difference. His kisses trailed down Tweek's chin to his neck every so often claiming him with bites and marks of his own.

Tweek squeaked and moaned each time Craig bit him, panting and pressing up to him desperately now, trying to obey him but whining as he kissed and nipped Craig’s lips and ears when his head was close enough, pressing urgently up to his cock and begging in whispers he didn’t even hear from himself. “Please...~” He could only ache and want and try not to beg.

That Please really got to Craig, he had to stop himself from just taking him at full force, he made sure not to tear him as he took him. Tweek gasped, moaning out as Craig pressed into him, fingers curling into his skin as he felt his thick tip pass into him. He let out another cry as one of the metal piercings breached his rim. The way he panted and whimpered made it sound like he was hurt, but the reddening ruts he left in the backs of Craig’s shoulders said he needed it more than air. He restrained himself by digging his nails into the sheets, needing to be slow at first as to not ruin him. He bit his lip rolling his hips so he got deeper and deeper until he was more than half way only to pull his hips back to give a hard thrust. A rumbling cry thundered from Tweek’s belly and he arched up into Craig, beginning to undulate against him, his violent twitching lost in a smooth, near compulsive motion. He went near quiet but for his heavy breaths, matching each of his movements with an effortless grace seen nowhere else in his life. 

Craig groaned lowly as he ran his hand down Tweek's body pinching his nipple as he bit his neck. "Good boy.." he growled sensually sitting up a little. Tweek’s lips parted and a pleasured whimper fell from his mouth at Craig’s roughness. He closed his eyes, riding him harder with their change in position, shivering and starting to drip pre between them as Craig told him he was a good boy...He bit his lip and looked Craig square in the eye as he shifted his hips, pressing Craig’s member right into where he liked it, eyes losing focus as his mouth fell slack again and he moaned out. Craig abused his spot grabbing his throat again forcing Tweek's leg up more on his hip as he grinded into him. 

Tweek gasped and nearly screamed, a choked cry bubbling past Craig’s hand. “UNHFUCK....!” He did his best to hold on, but couldn’t, gasping and shuddering and squeezing around his hips, flushed and completely at his mercy, ripping into Craig’s shoulders with his nails to hold himself back. “Please...” He rasped, “PLEASE, I CAN’T....I’M GONNA....!” He threw his head back, needing permission, head swimming. 

He lightly pressed his thumb to the hallow of Tweek's throat as he forced himself deeper into him, "Do it.." he grunted, shivering at the nails in his shoulders. He threw his head back and couldn’t even hear himself scream as he burst between them, tearing into Craig’s skin as he writhed in utter ecstasy. Tears streamed down his face and he clenched one last time, falling limply on Craig and shuddering as he panted in an attempt to cool down, waiting for Craig to use him for his own pleasures. It didn't take Craig much longer for his release. Pushing deep into Tweek he filled him up with his seed with a shaky low moan as Tweek tightened around him, "Fuck..." He panted harshly holding himself up with shaky arms. When Tweek finally let go he fell back onto the bed with a soft thud, and a little grunt as the mattress hit his back. Without a word he patted the bed, wanting to segue into cuddles immediately. He kissed his forehead as he pulled out of him to roll off of him for his cuddles. Pulling Tweek close he pushed away his sweaty blond hair from his face, "Feel better?"

He gave another moan as Craig’s Ladder pulled out of him, still trying to catch his breath, smiling up at Craig through bleary eyes. “Mmmsomuch...”

"Good.." he nuzzling his nose to Tweek's "you're so cute." The cuddly side of Craig is here! He always gets this way after sex. Tweek grinned, cuddling him close and petting him, happy to be the only one that gets to see this. "Rest up, I'll go clean so they don't get suspicious." He murmured after a little while.


	2. Shopping date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go and pick out dinner. That's really all there is.

Craig leaned against the counter after handing the last cup of coffee to the last customer. He leaned his cheek on his hand as he watched the few people drink the drug induced liquid, he sighed as he groaned slamming his face against the counter. Just a few more hours and Mr and Mrs Tweak will take over again. That's all he had to hang on to. That and Tweek was in the back doing inventory. Craig prayed it wouldn't take much longer since he hated dealing with people who bitched about their orders. The bell rang on the door which meant break time was over, he looked up and sighed again seeing a group of teens his sister's age come in. "Fuck.. Tweek I'm going to need help.." he said as if he could hear him.

“Craig, you’re fi-AAAAUUUGH!!!” There was a crash and several things fell to the floor. “UUUGH....IM A LITTLE BUSY...” Through the doorway one could see his legs kicking as the stool under him lay on the ground, the weak plastic broken into pieces.

He excused himself from the customers to go rescue Tweek. "Shit..you good?" He asked as he went to help him not hurt himself, "Want to trade places?"

“No Craig I’m great; GET ME DOWN!” He clung to the top of the wire shelves, metal groaning as he tugged it, and he squeaked as Craig took hold of him around the waist, melting over his shoulder in relief. “Ok that’s good....what do you need help with?” The speed with which he switched from “desperate panicking “ to “relative calm” might have been alarming for anyone else.

"A group of kids.." he replied straightening out Tweek's apron and fixing his collar on his shirt. As he fussed over him his ears twitched hearing the kids grow impatient with waiting, "Help me?" He whispered softly.

Tweek peered out over Craig’s shoulder, then gave him a kiss on the cheek before patting him on the shoulder with a confident nod. He made his way to the espresso machine, already getting out milk so Craig can Man the till and they wouldn’t lose time.

Bless him. He was everything good in Craig's life right now. He went to the till taking orders and giving them to Tweek making things so much easier. Making a mental note to thank his boyfriend properly later he cashed out the teens and went to help in any way he could.

Tweek slung holiday coffee like a true professional, without his usual anxiety, as this was second nature to him. He even looked cute doing it. By the time Craig was ringing out, Tweek was steaming a rag, taking it to the foamed milk clinging to the nozzle of the steamer and cleaning it off. He would need help with the espresso drawer, which got heavy after a rush’s, and while he could carry it, he had a knack for spilling it.

He moved over to Tweek kissing his temple with a side hug, "Thanks babe.." he murmured, "I'll cook for us tonight after your parents get back and we go home." Home being Tweaks house since they could actually be alone while they worked.

Tweek laid his head on Craig’s shoulder, humming in approval of his offer. “Ok~” he murmured, wanting to just burrow into him...”Come on, man, help me close so we can have more time to cuddle.” He nodded again before letting him go so he could get whatever Tweek couldn't get making sure to nothing gets broken and could get clean. Tweek did his level best, buy allowed Craig to get everything high or heavy. Last week restocking the ice had almost been his demise, so it was a relief to have Craig here. He worked fast, tending to dishes and cleaning and turning off the various machines. After everything was finished Mr and Mrs Tweak came back to check on everything and take back over to let the boys go home. Craig was so tired but he was going to make things special for Tweek.

The blonde could see how tired his Craig was, and turned to kiss his cheek gently, offering him his shoulder to lean on, and holding his hand out for the keys. “I’ll get us home,” he murmured.

"You're a bottom...you can't drive..." He joked. Really he shouldn't hang out with Kenny they make weird jokes and when Craig is sleepy there's no telling what he's going to say.

Tweek snorted. “Well you’re fucked then, aren’t you buddy?” He fished the keys from Craig’s pocket and opened the passenger door, helping him in.

He chuckled as he got into the car, tossing his apron into the back seat, "We need to stop by the store so I can pick up a few things, babe."

“UUUUGHCRAIG,” he groaned, starting the car and cranking up Nirvana. “Fine.” He pouted, not actually as bummed as he pretended. “We’re powershopping though, I’m DONE with people and I DONT WANNA MAKE CHOICES~” He was really just tired and frustrated, he’d go and they’d be fine.

He leaned over kissing Tweek's cheek, "I'll make sure it's quick." He promised, " I'll shield you from people." He placed his hand on his knee and sighed.

Tweek sighed. “Alright.” He was weak for that hand...quietly he drove them to the store, cursing that the parking lot was almost full.

“NO no I can handle it...I’m sorry Craig I just...I definitely had one shot too many in my mocha...” He was sort of mumbling, but he put his hand on Craig’s, assuring he’d go with him so they could argue about toilet paper or something .

Craig brought Tweek's hand up to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles, "Alright let's go." He whispered. Tweek smiled, giggling a little and getting out of the car, just wanting to go home. When Craig got out of the car he went over to Tweek, sliding his hand in his back pocket possessively as he lead him to the door.

Tweek laid his head on Craig’s shoulder, sighing softly, liking the feeling of Craig’s hand where it belonged. He tried to formulate whirlwind powershopping in his head for quickest escape. “Wait what are we even here for...?”

"To pick up something for dinner." He shrugged, "I told you I'm cooking for you." He grabbed a shopping cart trying to think of what would be good.

“Wh-you were serious!?” He looked flabbergasted. “Craig I didn’t know you...LIKED cooking....” He thought for a moment, then muttered quickly. “If it’s pizza rolls can it NOT be pepperoni? The yellow greasy stuff gives me trouble...”

He bit back a laugh, "I don't enjoy cooking, but I know how. Pick out a wine and that will go with salmon." He said knowing this town won't id them.

Tweek gasped, his previous frustration gone as he heard his man was gonna make him salmon. “OOOOH! Oh Craig your Dashing Gay Gentleman is showing.” He wrapped his arms around Craig’s bicep, jealously guarding his treasure. “If you want my opinion I think it would go well with a nice Pinot Noir. I know fish is supposed to go with a white but salmon is rich and I need something a little more fruity~”

"You are a little fruity." He chuckled kissing his temple again as they walked to the food area.

He giggled, bubbly too. “Mmm hmm~” He looked around and remembered produce. “Oh! Spinach?”

"I was thinking asparagus, but if you want spinach then yeah." He shrugged, "I need to get Jasmine rice.."

“Oooh yeah no asparagus is great with salmon, we’ll do that.” He nodded, encouraging Craig’s idea. “Should I go get the wine?”

"Yeah, I'll be over to get the fish." He said, "If you need out of conversation with someone just tell me." He said sweetly letting his hand out of Tweek's pocket.

Tweek nodded. “Alright, alright ~” He was good at holding his own, but it was best to have backup. He waved and went to the wines, finding his favorite, and waiting to grab it from behind a grumbling middle aged woman. He looked around, beginning to wonder if this was some kind of setup. Once Craig got what he wanted he went to find Tweek, when he did he smiled softly watching him for a moment as he leaned against the cart. He memorized his details over and over again through out the years yet he still found things in different angles that just made him fall in more love. Even if he hasn't said it yet. Tweek tapped his foot behind the lady like he was waiting for the loo, then got tired of waiting and groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation before stepping toward the lady, quiet and unassuming as he reached in front of her for the wine, peeping a little “excuse me” and tiptoeing a few steps away before dropping back into a pleased swagger. No harm no foul. Craig startled him. “Oh! Hi!” He blushed, hoping Craig didn’t see him for the little liar he sometimes was.

Craig wouldn't tell him but he seen, but he smiled softly, "Hi baby.." he murmured, "let's go, then we can go home." He promised.

“I am SO ready,” he agreed, putting the wine in the cart, then squeaking excitedly when he saw the other goods in the cart. He kissed Craig’s cheek and hooked arms with him again, unable to wait for dinner.

He went to the check out and quickly cashed out so they could leave and Tweek could relax. "You still want to drive?"

“Yeah, I’ll drive. You’re already cooking.” Tweek smiled softly, kissing his cheek and jingling the keys.

"Okay." He turned his face to kiss Tweek's lips, "It's just going to be us tonight right?"

“Yeah,” he whispered, nodding. “just us...” that sounded so good....he got into the car, barely able to stand the wait for Craig and dinner. He drove just a little like a bat out of hell. Craig smiled as he let Tweek drive, he quietly hummed along to the music Tweek had playing.


	3. Prom??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll boys fight but not all is lost.

Tweek looked at Craig with wide, disbelieving eyes, biting his lip from the inside. “....Why? Why do you insist on DOING THIS TO ME!?” He looked hurt and upset on what was supposed to be the best day of his youth, as he learned in the limo that Craig wanted to leave him for months at a time to join the military. “What did I do that you just HATE ME, Craig!?”

Craig sighed pinching his nose in frustration once more as he leaned in his seat, "I don't hate you, Tweek, this is just a really good opportunity. Not only for me but for us." He fixed his corsage thing refusing to look at Tweek. He hated seeing him hurt, especially when he's the one who caused it. "Besides it won't happen till graduation.."

“Oh so I have my boyfriend until I graduate!? Nice Craig...” He was fighting through tears just to speak, which always made people think he was weak, even though it was actually harder to talk like this and the fact that he was grinding through it meant a lot. “Do youREALIZE that you have set me up for one of the DEEPEST AGONIES a mate can endure?” He hissed through Locked jaws.

"You act like I'll be gone forever." He finally looked over at him with a blank look to hide his emotions, "Thought you'd support me but go off."

That hurt. “Wha-YES! Yes I WILL go off, THANK YOU for YOUR PERMISSION. And for the RECORD, Craig, YOU COULD BE GONE FOREVER; One STRAY BULLET or BOMB could just TAKE YOU FROM ME IN A FAROFF LAND, AND I WILL LAY AWAKE EVERY NIGHT PRAYING THAT NONE OF THESE THINGS OCCUR!”

"I'm joining the Marines and that's final Tweek!" He had thought about all of that but didn't want to let that fear keep him from doing something good. As they pulled up to their prom Craig looked at his boyfriend as if trying to read his mind, "I don't ask for much, but if you can't support my decision then whatever. It's not going to change."

“I SUPPORT YOU JACKASS, EVEN WHEN YOU DECIDE TO RUIN MY LIFE!” He couldn’t choke down the sob any more, and turned away to let it out.

That broke his heart causing him to just shut down. "The guys are already here.." he said bluntly, "Let's just.." he touched his pocket to make sure the special thing was still there, "Let's go inside.."

“Ok ok gimme a second...” Tweek sniffled and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, popping a half an Atavan and taking Craig’s arm. If nothing else, he would keep appearances until they got lost in the crowd. Token, Clyde, Jimmy and Timmy were waiting for the couple, each excited to see their friends. Craig gave them a head nod in greeting as Clyde passed him a flask. Ugh bless him. Tweek saw the flask and smiled at Clyde, waving at him and looking at it to signal he’d want some too. For the moment he seemed to float onto Tokens arm, chatting with him about brands of suits. Token would lead him to the punch table, and as he turned to look over his shoulder, Tweek had a blank expression that said he was defeated to the point of giving up, and was just looking at him because seeing him was still one of his last comforts, even when angry.

Clyde looked to Craig with a raised brow, "He doesn't look too happy? Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck off.." Craig rolled his eyes taking a sip from the flask, "Let's just.. enjoy this." He fist bumped Jimmy before following Tweek and Token to the punch.

Once Token got Tweek to the punch, his face got serious. “What’s going on with you, man? You got the Atavan Eyes and you left Craig like he’s a virus.” Tweek just looked down, starting in on being evasive until it inevitably came out of him. “Craig’s joining the Marines!” He hissed through his back teeth. Token looked around, not saying anything as the first song came on. “...I’ll get you through the first dance and pass you to Clyde for a drink.” He offered a hand, which Tweek gently accepted, and Token swirled and twirled him until his contagious giggling became noticeable.

Craig watched his boyfriend be taken to the dance floor with a sigh. "I take it you haven't asked him yet?" Of course Clyde knew Craig's plans they were best friends so he helped picked out the ring Craig had in his pocket. 

"No..I told him I was heading to the military after graduation.." he and Clyde poured the vodka in their punch as Craig spoke, "He's pissed." Even though he didn't show it Clyde knew it hurt.

"Come on man..it will be okay, you just need your right moment."

Tweek really got into the dance, and as one of his favorites by Gaga (Bad Romance) came on (“Oh my GAHD TOKEN this is my JAAAAAM!!!”) , Token made sure to hang around and make sure the boy drugging himself with music and dancing with promiscuous abandon made it across the floor. He looked over the crowd at Clyde and made a “pouring” gesture with his hands, then pointing down to where Tweek was so they knew his location, even though he was invisible under the crowd.

Clyde patted Craig's arm before going to find Tweek leaving Craig with Jimmy. When Clyde found Tweek he flashed a warm smile, "Hey man!"

Clyde’s smile was, as always, contagious, and he had to smile back. “Clyde!” Tweek had his arms up hoping for a hug.

He definitely hugged him, picking up the blond and twirling him around excitedly, "Tweek!" Tweek squealed as he was twirled, loving Clyde's big arms and their ability to hold whoever needed them. "Alrighty bud, what's eating you?" He said as he set him down offering him the flask.

Tweek sighed, burrowing into Clyde’s chest in a standing cuddle. “It’s Craig....” It was easier to fight back tears hopped up on Atavan and a good time. “....He’s joining the Marines and he didn’t tell me until today. “

Clyde's smile softened up, "Hey it won't be too bad..you two have been through so much, I'm sure something will work out.."

“I know...I know....and I just love him so much and it isn’t fair that I can’t be with him for that long and I could just wake up one day and he’ll be gone...” He sniffled, eyes glassy.

"Craig is strong, and I mean, the man is a legend in Peru! He is athletic and is probably joining so he could finally figure out what's in area 51." Clyde tried to joke, "I know he loves you, a lot more than you think."

“...Enough to knowingly put me through the sleepless nights and the days spent not knowing and clinging to a single phone call...?” He looked up at him dolefully. “It didn’t feel like love at the time.”

"If you really think he will leave you with nothing, then you really don't know him at all." He ruffled Tweek's hair as the music changed, "You may hurt right now but, you'll see this is what you need."

“Ah...him leaving me to possibly die? There’s no amount of money or settlement that would replace him.”

"You need to push that out of your head, he won't die..Craig won't, he's always wanted to do this. Remember when he used play Marine?" He chuckled.

“Well he used to play astronaut too and I don’t see him at NASA,” he snapped.

"You never know, maybe he will be." He took him by the hand as a somewhat slow song came on, "We will always be around while he's away, you'll get letters and calls from him."

“Promise,” Tweek whispered into Clyde’s nice shirt, cheek pressed against his chest to hide the tear stains and keep him close under the umbrella of reasoning. He wouldn’t be alone...that helped…

"Promise." He rubbed Tweek's back gently in a friendly manner, "You should be with Craig, go to him." He mumbled.

“Ok...” it was almost dreamlike, the way he spoke, and he made his way over to Craig, folding his arms and looking down bashfully.

Craig looked up at Tweek after throwing away his empty cup, "Hey..." He mumbled trying to keep his face blank.

He wanted to say something witty or affirming, but as he saw Craig’s face, he just threw his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder. There was nothing more to say that Craig had not heard, and he wasn’t going to waste his time with rambling when just this desperate little cling to Craig’s love said all that needed to be said.

He wrapped his arms around his waist hiding his face in Tweek's hair keeping him close. "Dance with me.." he whispered as another song was played. Of course Craig didn't care about the music playing, he just wanted Tweek to smile again.

“Ok...” he said softly, nuzzling him gently. As they danced he almost dared to kiss him, nuzzling his cheek as they moved, but he didn’t want to ruin the relative peace they had going.

Craig sang softly in Tweek's ear as they danced, no he wasn't the best singer but he wasn't horrible either. He bumped his nose to the other's so he could just be loving. "I love you Tweek.."

Tweek sighed and let his head fill with Craig’s song, and then his words. “I love you too, Craig,” he whispered, smiling at the nose bump.

He pulled away slightly digging in his pocket, "I know this is probably the worst time but..." He pulled a ring that wasn't in a box. It was a simple band with a few diamonds embedded in it.

Tweek watched him fumble and his eyes widened like dinner plates as a ring emerged, understated and beautiful. He gasped, pulling back to look and covering his mouth so as not to scream. “Craig...” he finally managed, dazed and in tears.

"You didn't think I'd leave without you...did you?" He asked as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Despite his best efforts he sobbed behind his hand, tears streaming down his face. He looked at the ring, then at Craig, the at the ring, then Craig again. The realization dawned on him and he let out an ecstatic cry. “Craig......!?” said boy awkwardly gave a half smile as he looked away with a blush getting darker. “Are you...” Of course he was, Tweek, you damned goofball. “Ah! Y-YES!” He nodded fervently, blushing too as he looked around at all the people watching. Timidly he put his hand out for Craig to slip the ring on his finger. Craig slipped the ring on his finger then quickly pulled him into a deep kiss to show his love and appreciation. Tweek hummed into the kiss and seemed to refuse outright to leave his embrace. 

He hugged him tightly as Clyde very loudly hooted causing Craig to laugh.


End file.
